


Inside me Part 2

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bjs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside me Part 2

His cock is in Will's hand, long, pink and leaking fluid. It jumps at Will's touch. Will makes a decision, kneels, and before his mind starts racing takes this tip into his mouth. He tastes it, salty and deeply sensual. 

Hannibal leans back onto the bed, eyes closed, already feeling warmth unfurling in his abdomen. Will experimentally slides Hannibal in further, cock hitting the back of his throat. Hannibal's balls slap against Will's chin as he tightens his lips. Will's beard scrapes Hannibal's inner thighs as he releases, almost violent in its agression. The cum sits in Will's mouth and dribbles down his chin. Hannibal strokes the man's head, eyes still closed, content. 


End file.
